Seme for a Day
by Duskborn
Summary: Butters is fed up with being the Uke, and Tweek may just be his answer. M for a reason.


South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker

* * *

"I'd so totally top Kenny," Craig's voice rang out from the lunch table. It was odd hearing the statement in pure monotone.

The whole lunch table had somehow gotten on to the subject of sexual positions; who would top who and who would bottom who. It was something of an awkward exchange, especially since at the same time, the people just across from them were trying to eat with the chatter of bodily fluids and sex just three feet away.

"No fuckin' way, man. I'd totally make you my bitch," Kenny retorted, his eyes gleaming and his chest puffed out.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, McCormick." Craig laughed, even that coming off robotically in a long chain of one-tone 'Ha, Ha's.

"Who d'ya think I'd top?" Butters asked innocently, his big blue eyes looking up in curiosity.

The lunch table went silent as everybody exchanged awkward glances. Stan gave Kyle an knowing glance and he shrugged.

"Nobody, Butters." Stan said, his gravely voice seemingly echoing. "You don't have the balls to top anyone."

Butters looked at Stan in astonishment. "Well gee, I'd be able to top." He said matter-of-factly. "I jus' need to find the right kid is all, you'll see."

The table shared another awkward silence. It was quiet for a long while, everyone trying to wrap their mind around the prospect of Butters topping anyone except for maybe a stuffed bear. Then Kenny blinked in a 'Aha!' look, smiling deviously.

"I know someone you'd be able to top." He said, grabbing the attention of everyone at the table.

"Who?" Butters, Stan, and Kyle all asked at the same time. They stared at him, confusion etched on their faces.

Kenny chewed thoughtfully on his roll before pointing his crooked finger at a small shaky boy at the very end of the table. "Him." He said simply, shrugging. There was an obnoxious screechy sound from the boy, who wasn't even paying attention in the first place.

"_Tweek_?" Stan asked incredulously. Nearby, the twitcher poked his mashed potatoes, and, when it was ascertained that they wouldn't come to life and kill him, he took a tiny bite. "I guess so, but I don't think Channing Tatum could charm his way into that kids' pants. I mean, look at him." Everyone peered over their lunches to see Tweek trying to eat his mashed potatoes with the handle end of the spoon.

Butters clucked his tongue, eyes determined and cold. "Well, fellas, I have to try, don't I?"

"Use coffee." Craig said blankly, enthralled with his sandwich. "He'll do anything for coffee." Stan and Kyle looked at him incredulously and Craig smirked, flipping both of them off.

Everyone exchanged a glance at each other for the umpteenth time before decidedly moving on to another topic to speak about.

...

Butters drank so much coffee, he was shaking. His eyes were wide, and he couldn't stop scratching his neck. There was now a big red mark on it, but Butters figured it would be worth it.

Tweek had seemed to notice the drastic change in personality from the small blonde. He kept sending Butters nervous glances and asking him if anything was wrong. Butters, of course, denied that anything was wrong at all. And then there was that fateful day.

Butters had just been walking down the hall to his locker for enrichment, which was actually just a fancy word for recess, and he'd bumped into Tweek.

"GAH! So s-sorry, Butters! I d-didn't see you." Tweek stuttered out, biting his lip roughly and twitching. He had fallen down, crawling around to pick up his things.

"Gee, that's alright, Tweek." Butters replied sweetly, helping the blonde to his feet. Tweek fell forward with the particularly strong pull and rammed into Butter's chest. "Y-you smell like c-coffee." Tweek mumbled wistfully, smelling Butters' coat again. If it had been anyone else, Butters would've been fairly afraid.

"Something wrong?" Butters asked gently, trying to hide the small blush on his face. Tweek was warm.

"Haven't had c-coffee in f-f-forever. Physician said it was b-bad for me." Tweek yawned, his eyes slipping shut. "I'd do j-just about anything f-for some right about n-now." He said, leaning against Butters and closing his eyes.

"Anything?" Butters asked curiously.

"Just a-about." Tweek replied.

This was his chance. Butters ordered Tweek to follow him and grabbed the smaller teen's skinny wrist. He knew where to go, and what he was going to do. He had planned the whole endeavor for over a week, and now that it had begun to swing into momentum, he wasn't going to stop. Butters dragged them both into the old broom closet, down the hall nobody used. He knew that the janitors never came down here, and also knew that the kids didn't either. It was the best place to go for in-school sex.

"What a-are w-we doing here?" Tweek asked, when he seen the musty room, surprisingly huge in size. At least for a closet, anyways. Boxes lined the walls, and old cleaning supplied were stacked on top of them.

"You said you'd do anything. I jus' wanted to take you up on the offer." Butters said in his friendliest voice, edging over to gently comb his fingers through Tweek's hair. Tweek flinched, but didn't do anything more. Butters was his friend. He trusted Butters.

"Okay..." Tweek trailed off, swallowing hard as nervousness crept up to him, causing little goosebumps to dot his pale skin. "What do y-you want?"

Butters licked his lips in his best attempt to be seductive and sauntered over to Tweek predatorily. He cupped Tweek's chin and cheeks with his hands, placing his lips up to the smaller boy's ear. "You." He whispered, making Tweek shiver. He dragged his lips down, kissing the frightened blonde soothingly.

"A-ah! B-Butters!" Tweek yelped in surprise, eyes wide. His hands didn't push the other boy away, however, they were still resting at his sides.

"Mm?" Butters asked, preoccupied with trying to unbutton the other boy's shirt. It was a difficult task, with Tweek squirming under him. He was about to just rip the shirt off.

"We're still in s-school! Someone could walk in on us!" He yelped, his voice shaking as heat rushed to his face. His jeans were getting tighter for some reason, and it was starting to burn in his groin, too.

"That's nice. Stop moving, Tweek; I'm having a real sore time with your buttons." Butters ordered, pleased when Tweek gripped on to his hair and halted his jitteriness by pulling on it. The yanking on his hair actually felt pretty good, actually. He let a hum of approval pass his throat and blushed a little, glad that he was looking down.

Then came the blonde's pants. Butters didn't want to waste to much time with foreplay, but he did want this to be enjoyable for his twitchy little companion, too. He licked over his teeth before unzipping Tweek's jeans with them. The boy whimpered, leaning back against the wall to steady himself.

Butters pressed his palm against the fabric of Tweek's boxers, experimentally rubbing it. Tweek let out a choked moan, and Butters decidedly continued, trying to figure out what felt good to the other boy. He learned a few things quite fast; Tweek hated being teased, and he was a rough person. Butters allowed Tweek to pull on his hair, the green-eyed boy yanking harder with every playful featherlight tease to his aching member. Butters worried for a moment that, by the end of this, he'd be bald.

"B-butters!" Tweek whined when the other broke the contact from his cock. Butters shut him up with a kiss, roughly forcing his tongue down the boy's throat. Tweek moaned into the kiss and stayed quiet this time around when Butters stepped away.

He needed something to act as lubricant; he couldn't push it dry. He frantically looked around the closet, eyes scanning the shelves. He was looking for something, anything to use. Blue eyes suddenly lit up as they caught sight of age-old olive oil. He'd learned something about the ancient peoples using this stuff as lube in history. He snatched it off the shelves quickly, hurrying back over to Tweek and fumbling with his own buttons.

He hadn't realized how aroused he'd actually gotten, only realizing the burn in his groin as it pressed against the confines of his pants. Tweek growled impatiently, helping Butters with his boxers and pants, pulling them both down in one clean sweep. Butters gasped as the cold air hit his cock, breath hitching. Butters frowned, figuring he taunted Tweek well enough. He tugged the twitcher's boxers off as well.

Butters gently flipped Tweek over, so that the blonde was on his hands and knees. He doused his fingers with olive oil and slid one inside the blonde, curving it and trying to find the bundle of nerves that would bring the boy pleasure. He moved his finger slightly, and heard a loud moan from the blonde besides him.

"Right there." Tweek said breathlessly, not stuttering. He bucked back on Butter's finger, moaning again as he hit his prostate.

Butters nodded, slipping another finger in, scissoring and stretching the blonde out the best he could. From what he knew, prepping was important or it'd hurt the boy. Soon, though, Tweek was bucking himself back on those fingers himself, whining in pleasure.

Deciding that they were both good and ready, Butters pulled his finger out, ignoring Tweek's protests. Butters positioned himself at Tweek's entrance, making sure to coat his length in the olive oil.

"Golly, you ready, Tweek?" Butters asked politely, and upon hearing Tweek's grunt of approval, pushed himself in. Tweek yelped, muscles in his rear contracting around Butter's length. The blonde moaned wantonly, wanting to come right then and there. But he wouldn't. He was going to drive Tweek over the edge first.

Butters began thrusting in and out, trying to find some sort of rhythm. Tweek was making odd little tics, ones that told Butters he needed to do better. The blonde changed the angle of his thrusts, and Tweek screeched in pleasure, pushing himself even further back on Butter's cock. The boy underneath him was somewhere else, face flushed and sweat coating his back. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he just couldn't relax, muscles squeezing Butter's member tightly.

"Did that hurt?" Butters asked quietly, his face showing nothing but concern for his friend.

"N-no. Again." Tweek ordered.

Butters complied, thrusting fast and hard into Tweek. He had a remarkable aim for the first time, hitting Tweek's prostate every single time, and hitting hit hard. It was taking everything he could to keep himself from coming, though. He needed to make sure Tweek came before him. Butters grabbed Tweek's hard member blindly, hearing the soft pop of Tweek's lips as he dropped his jaw. He pumped the length of the boy in time with his thrusts, running his finger along the slit.

Tweek's voice rose to an almost earsplitting line of swearing and calling out Butters' name. In hardly any time at all, he came into Butters' hand, panting harshly as the blue-eyes boy tried to milk him for everything he had. Tweek bucked back again and that was all it took for Butters to go careening off the edge, releasing inside of the boy. After thrusting a few more times, he pulled out, deflated and limp.

"Butters?" Tweek breathed out, heaving.

"Yeah?" Butters asked.

"I don't think I n-need coffee anymore."


End file.
